Best Homework Excuse Ever Twilight related!
by IAmTwilighter
Summary: Twilight affects the daily lifestyle of fans, and often interferes with homework. But never before like this. How would you react if you seemed to fall into the pages of Twilight? Definitely not homework! But is it actually happening?...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so umm.. this is my first proper fanfiction chapter I have wrote, and some of my fellow Twilighters suggested I upload it onto here. It's up to you guys whether it's good enough. **

**It all came about in english class one Phoenix weather day; we were asked to do a small writing task where we write a paragraph about the best homework excuse ever. It can be as weird and disbelieving as we liked. Well I have this small problem where everything I've been writing lately has ended up being based on Twilight... *cough* obsession *cough*..**

**So yeah this is how it ended up. Going from the required 100 words to the first chapter. Please please please review! Thank you so much if you do. Thank you if you even take the time to read my story. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: By the way I obviously do not own Twilight.. *cough* unfortunately *cough*..**

My eyes flashed to my bookcase, to my wall covered in posters and around the rest of my bedroom. I was sitting at my desk, my eyes looking everywhere except at the blank pages of my maths exercise book in front of me. It was either this where my eyes simply could not settle on the one place they needed to look, or my eyelids be constantly drooping. I was sitting at my desk trying to concentrate on my tedious, mind-numbing homework, but not being able to control my brain from focusing on more appealing topics.

While absently copying out a maths problem, my mind was really thinking of what I would rather be doing right now: reading Twilight, looking up Twilight, drooling over pictures of the sexy male vampires in Twilight, and basically just thinking about all things Twilight. Glancing down, I was shocked to notice that I had accidentally written the words 'Edward Cullen' as the answer to the maths sum. It seemed impossible to concentrate on schoolwork. "Focus!" I muttered sharply. It was very doubtful that I would ever get high marks in any of my school subjects - unless of course there was a quiz of Twilight knowledge but hell would have to freeze over twice for that to occur - so I didn't see the point in completely pointless assignments and daily homework tasks. Unfortunately, I had no choice in the situation. But no matter how hard I tried, or how desperately I wanted it to be over with, I still seemed to get nowhere.

I forced myself now to read the question again – I was certain that regrettably the answer would not be 'Edward Cullen' – and then to re-read in another attempt for it to sink in. My head became so caught up in trying to make sense of it before I even began the calculations that I jumped like I had been electrocuted when I heard a tiny noise behind me. It was the most curious sound; a quiet clearing of the throat. I span hastily in my chair and gasped before embarrassingly falling off it onto the floor.

My heart pounded in my chest and I couldn't decide whether it was excitement or if I was terrified. There was somebody sitting on the edge of my bed and even though I had seen them with my own eyes, I still couldn't believe it. My eyes were open so wide it felt as if they were the size of dinner plates. If anyone had seen me in this moment they would have thought that I had seen a ghost, but in truth what I just saw was much less likely. I must be dreaming, I thought to myself, that's right, you fell asleep while doing your homework. Because this could not really be happening; things like this just don't exist, at least not in my world or outside of my imagination.

I pushed myself up so I was on my knees, desperately trying to convince myself that there was a perfect explanation for who I had seen on the edge of my bed, if they were even there at all. I warily lifted my head up to look, and immediately felt like I was going to faint. Edward Cullen was staring at me, politely waiting for me to stop acting like an obsessive Twilighter. Not likely. My mouth opened of its own accord and I let loose with the loudest, most high-pitched scream that had ever come out of my mouth in my entire lifetime. Not even my reaction when watching the Twilight movie for the first time could compare. My fan-girl squeal only lasted a fraction of a second before Edward was across the room with inhuman speed; his hand on my mouth cutting off the sound. I stared up at him – he was taller than I had imagined –my eyes crazy with excitement and disbelief. When he was sure that I was going to be quiet, he slowly removed his hand, his eyes cautious and his face unreadable. "I need your help," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while. Hopefully this lived up to your expectations. **

**Please review, I'd love to hear your opinion! And thank you so much to those that reviewed my first chapter! Much love.**

**Also I have a special task for you readers. I'm stuck trying to think of a name for my main character. You know how it is, every one you think of somehow just doesn't seem to fit. So I'm asking for you to please review and give me some suggestions for names that you believe would be suitable, based on what you have read of her so far. I am looking forward to seeing some ideas!**

**Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My story should get more exciting in the future just so you know. Thanks for taking the time to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight... but only in my wishful dreams...**

I felt like a total idiot. Here was Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen in my room! True, it could possibly not be occurring at all, and I really had fallen asleep due to the boredom of maths homework. However, with my eyes locked on his excruciatingly beautiful face I knew there was no way in the world that I could ever have dreamt up this masterpiece so perfectly. Not with such detail. Nobody could. Stephenie Meyer was the exception, but I've always had my suspicions that she exaggerated the beauty of the Edward from her life-changing dream.

So if this wasn't a dream – why did people in strange situations always come to the first conclusion that it is part of their subconscious mind, and they're actually snoozing without knowing it? – then what was happening? The impossible moment pricked up some sense of deju vu, and a scene from New Moon popped in my mind.

"_I ran through the possibilities quickly in my head. Option one: I was crazy. Option two: My subconscious mind was giving me what it thought I wanted. I could see no option three."_

The fact that I had identified with a scene from the Twilight novels was not surprising. I always seemed to think of Twilight, whatever the situation. It was simply a part of being obsessed. How humourous that this was still possible when the circumstance was beyond my wildest dreams, and not only that, but the scene was so very appropriate. Bella was concerned about her mental wellbeing when she had heard Edward's voice in her mind, confused by how clear this memory was, yet knowing that it was impossible that he could really be there, with her. She hadn't known how much he would have wanted to. This was where the deju vu came into play. I had related to the character of Bella, like every Twilight fan in some way had, although of course never this much. For here, in my own familiar bedroom, was Edward Cullen. And right now, having already eliminated the dream possibility, I was stuck on whether I was crazy, or if my desperate yearning for this very thing to come about had forced my mind to finally give in and provide the illusion that it was actually taking place; also known as wish fulfilment.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I was vaguely surprised that my brain could still function in this moment. My guesses may seem slightly feasible, more possible then the fact that he was actually here, but somewhere among these presumptions was the painfully hopeful wish that Edward Cullen had somehow come out of Twilight to ask me this mystifying question. Just the thought that I was imagining it had me cringing in pain. Surely, I wasn't that mentally unstable to come up with such a convincing scene. And also I could feel his obvious presence, in a way that no hallucination could hold.

My head swirled in endless circles. I'd compare this feeling to being star struck, though much, much stronger. Many times I had envisioned a scene in which I met the star of the Twilight movie, Robert Pattinson, and every time was the expectation that I would have difficulty with my thought processes. This was the opposite. I couldn't calm my mind enough to concentrate on the situation in front of me, instead having endless confusion on the subject.

This was why I felt like an idiot.

Minutes passed as I gradually became aware of the fact that I was barely managing to stay in the standing position, my mouth wide and gulping like that on a goldfish. Edward Cullen was standing a few feet away, closer than I would have expected, and I was acting like a gold fish.

Great way to begin, I thought to myself.

It was impossible to distinguish the number of minutes that flew by, taking no time at all, yet at the same time moving as slow as centuries. Where my swirling, crazy cloud of thoughts had been present, now was wiped clean. I couldn't think at all; my brain was exhausted. No Twilight fan had ever had a reaction this extreme, not even myself. Not until now.

My eyes looked at him, blank and staring. What I saw in his face shocked me. Edward had seemed so patient before, when I had noticed him sitting on the edge of my bed. Now he looked slightly frustrated, though trying to hide it. I wondered how much of his aggravation he was managing to hide.

Very slowly, making sure I was aware of his actions, he walked forwards the few steps he had taken back after speaking those remarkable words. Even more warily he carefully placed his hand on my shoulder. This wasn't the best move. He seemed to understand that as soon as he had made his move, and if he didn't, then my hyperventilating would have alerted him.

He removed his hand and walked to the wall on the other side of the room. I wished he had left his hand there; it was like a dream come true, well at least the start of it. However, I was very grateful he wasn't leaving. What would I do if he began walking out the door, or climbing out of the window for that matter? Would I somehow be able to force my muscles to work so I could follow him, again like a scene from New Moon? Could I manage to gather my strength in time to jump out the window after him? I would make sure I did.

"I have no intention of leaving."

Oh right… mind reading…

My hyperventilating, which hadn't completely faded from his cold touch, abruptly increased at his voice.

"Please calm down." His velvet voice showed no signs of pleading, yet still got the message across that it was crucial we have our conversation.

I sincerely tried my hardest. I hated to keep him waiting, especially since he was obviously here requiring help. But honestly, what else could be expected from a girl who had freaked out on many occasions regarding Twilight, while under the influence that it was fictional. Now I was not so sure.

"You're right, our world exists. And now there's more to the story of Twilight then meets the eye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I'd love to keep getting more opinions from my readers, and please give me some more name suggestions too. Hope you enjoy!**

_Alice looked over at Bella and Jasper. The worry in her eyes which wasn't completely concealed made them move faster as they slit through the forest at extraordinary speeds, dodging trees by centimetres while hardly stirring the leaves. They were running with a purpose. _

_It was silent except for the extremely quiet footfalls that only vampire hearing could distinguish. The atmosphere was tense and filled with a concern that belonged to another place; their destination. The silence was broken as Jasper spoke._

"_Have you seen anything further?"_

_Alice glanced at him, her impeccably straight direction not changing. "I can't make out the outcome. It all depends."_

_Jasper nodded. Bella was hardly paying attention. Her pale, stone-hard forehead creased with concentration with keeping her shield up._

"_It will get easier with practice, Bella. Don't strain yourself. Have some trust in yourself," Alice said with confidence._

"_I don't want to risk it. What if Aro has Demetri keeping tabs on us? If the volturi knew what we're doing… I don't know what would happen to us, Alice. I don't want my family in danger again," Bella replied. _

_She seemed more relaxed as Jasper's unique power surrounded them, soothing their emotions._

_Alice calmed down too. "I don't see any danger from the volturi."_

"_Not yet…" Bella mumbled._

_It was silent again for a time before they arrived. This section of woods was much the same as that of which surrounded it. Rain pattered down between the wide green umbrellas of leaves, dribbling down through the gaps through which you could see the pitch black sky, running down the green mossy trunks to the soft muddy ground. The peace was interrupted as Alice went forward a few steps and pulled away some ferns. Soft yellow streetlight now filtered into the small clearing. Using their amazing eyesight, the three vampire companions stared through the gap to the distant street beyond. All was still._

_Alice's eyes widened then narrowed as eventually a woman walked out from behind the corner of the opposing street and began trudging down the road. Alice closed her eyes and went into a state of deep concentration. Jasper and Bella didn't interrupt her. She seemed to relax for a moment before suddenly tensing, her eyes springing open. In a fraction of a second she was gone. The other's eyes followed her in shock, staring through the entrance where Alice had disappeared to the once ordinary street. Within another second they had followed._

_Alice was crouching in front of the human woman, a growl coming from deep inside her chest. Jasper and Bella took their places at her side, Bella's forehead creased again in concentration. They faced two figures in similar crouches; they white teeth shining through the semi-darkness. The human's face was alarmed as she cowered in Jasper's shadow. _

"_Please leave." Alice was the first to break the tense quiet._

"_She's ours. We claimed her," one of the vampires said in a deadly voice. _

"_I think not. This isn't your territory," Jasper said. His battle scars were suddenly very evident._

"_It is not yours either," was the reply._

_To everyone's surprise, Alice slowly stood up out of her defensive crouch._

"_Sorry to be of an inconvenience, but please find your prey elsewhere."_

"_What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his tone not approving._

"_This human is important to us… to me."_

"_A human?" the other vampire asked in a scathing voice. His eyes glowed red, his face fierce._

"_Yes," Alice said lightly, "We would deeply appreciate it if you spare her."_

_After a few moments of consideration, the first vampire who had spoken also relaxed out of his stance. "It is not safe to mingle with humans."_

_There was no reply. Jasper was watching the second vampire, who was glaring suspiciously at the Cullen's golden eyes and clean, classy appearance. The first shrugged and took a couple of steps back. "We will not intrude on you by asking for your reasoning, but don't cross our path again demanding we spare another human. It isn't normal, and frankly, we will not be so kind if there's second situation."_

_Alice stared him down, showing no signs of fear. _

_His evil acquaintance wasn't pleased, and may not have given in, leaping backwards out of his crouch and running into the forest, if his companion hadn't been present. Not until the first vampire had followed did Alice turn to Bella and Jasper with a satisfied expression on her face. Jasper didn't take his eyes off the part of the forest they had disappeared into. _

"_They're not coming back. Not tonight at least." _

_He nodded, still paying careful attention to their surroundings._

_Alice turned to the fortunate human who seemed to be going into shock. She spoke softly, so not to alarm her any further._

"_Don't worry, you're safe now. I can't explain about what just happened, and you cannot tell anybody about it. It's for your own safety. I do ask you change homes if possible, in case they decide to come back. We might not be able to save you next time."_

_The woman nodded and began backing away, hardly keeping on her feet. _

"_Would you like some help getting home?" Bella asked concerned._

_She shook her head quickly before turning and running, preventing herself from looking back._

_Without another word, the Cullens set off on their way back home. _

I shook myself out of my stupor, ridding myself of the mental picture Edward's story had conjured up. I stared at him now, wondering why he had launched into this tale in reply to my stammered comments. Such comments that included embarrassing statements like 'But you're not real! Stephenie Meyer wrote you, she made you up!' The only understandable reply he'd made was 'Our lives aren't fictional as you've been led to believe,' before describing the incident concerning two of his siblings and his wife.

The obvious confusion on my face changed to amazement as Edward explained.

"That human they saved was Stephenie Meyer."

**A/N - I decided I'd show it instead of just writing it as Edward telling her about what happened, so it's more exciting or interesting if those are the right words. I hope you liked this method. Please give me some feedback. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is. Sorry if there's too much time between chapters. I've been so busy with schoolwork. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to review! Thanks so much if you do!**

I couldn't speak. I had absolutely no idea what to say. So Stephenie Meyer had been hiding some certain little facts had she? It would have been nice of her to mention that one extra detail: that she had actually seen the Cullens in the flesh.

I was still baffled. How did she get the entire plot for the Twilight series from that one occasion when Alice, Jasper and Bella saved her from becoming dinner? Edward had said their lives weren't fictional, but that didn't reveal to me how much of the books were true.

Edward was about to clarify further but I had one crucial question to ask before he spoke.

"Why did Alice want to save her, risk putting your family in danger from the volturi and the nomads? Why Stephenie Meyer?"

His reply was simple. "She is Alice's great niece. The only family she has left. Ever since she'd uncovered more information about her family -"

"In New Moon?" I interrupted.

"Well yes, during the time we weren't in Forks. – she's been making a habit of looking out for her few family members. She finds it comforting to know what's in store for them, since she can't communicate with them. When she saw in a vision that her great niece was in danger, and from her own kind, she couldn't just sit back and allow it to happen."

"That makes sense," I mumbled, still overwhelmed by this knowledge. "How did Stephenie find out…?"

Edward sighed. "How did she get the details of our lives - of Bella's life? How did she learn about the vampire species that were hiding their existence from the world? How did she intrude so deeply into our privacy? We have no idea."

"What?" I spluttered, "How can you not know?"

"That was the only time we went near Stephenie Meyer. She had no idea who we were or what we were. I suspect she couldn't even see us clearly since it was quite dark that night. The fact that it was _her_ who wrote the novels containing part of our life story is very troubling."

He took a deep breath. "We are in danger Abby. The vampires' secret is out. The fact that humans don't know it's real yet is irrelevant. At any time it can be revealed to them that we aren't fictional, and the world will be chaos."

My head was aching; it was too much to take in. Edward Cullen was in my room, telling me that vampires really did exist, and that everything in the Twilight series actually happened. My struggle to breathe properly returned. The major question in my mind was why Edward was telling me this. I wasn't ready to ask yet; I couldn't seem to get any words out.

Fortunately I didn't need to. "Abby, I'm here because I need your help."

Now I couldn't breathe at all.

He watched me with a worried expression but kept explaining. "We're trying as hard as we can to find out how she got the information for her books, but there are always boundaries."

I walked and sat down on the edge of the bed, needing the support. After a second of hesitation Edward joined me. "From all we've seen and researched, there's never been any sign from Stephenie that Twilight is real. In interviews she speaks about her novels with confidence, proud of the characters she created. We don't know whether she is a very, very talented actor or somehow…"

"She doesn't know the reality herself," I finished. How could this be?

"Somehow she is getting the information; our story. It's dangerous for vampires all over the world and especially us, whether she knows it's true or not. We need to find out who's doing this, and how. We're asking you to help us."

His eyes had been scanning the Twilight posters covering my walls as he spoke. Now he turned his glorious eyes on me. He was more gorgeous than the book descriptions or the face on the movie screen. Only now could I fully appreciate his perfection.

"Will you help us?"

I'm certain that no Twilight fan could refuse such a question, especially coming from such a face. Edward is the character who defines Twilight. He is the one who is most loved; most adored by fans. He's pure of heart, selfless. When his breathtaking golden eyes looked up at you from under those long lashes, there was no way to decline his request for help. Not that I would ever want to in the first place.

"Why would you need me?"

"We've tried to get to Stephenie Meyer ourselves of course. It's proved very difficult. We can't let her see us. If she does in fact believe we are fictional characters created in her own mind, then she would think she was going crazy. It's different from your case, because she's the author."

"Actually, I'm still trying to convince myself I'm not crazy," I admitted.

His chuckle was strained. "But you're fairing better then she would. Alice has seen it. I haven't managed to get enough information from her mind either. Due to promotional reasons, she is nearly always surrounded by fans - who would have a fit if they saw us – in big cities. When I have managed to get close, I haven't been able to get enough from her. Other times… well there are obstacles."

He said no more. I knew it must be practically impossible if Edward couldn't do it. He excelled at everything.

"I'm asking you if you would come with me so you could interrogate her, without revealing how much you know. None of us in the position to do so," he continued. He did not have to look up to read my eyes like he did for Bella. He just read my mind. However, he mustn't be getting much from it for it was going around in circles. He hadn't fully answered the question of why he needed me.

"Why can't some other vampire that isn't involved in the books go and ask? I mean, you can always use a disguise so she doesn't identify them for what they are."

He sighed and stared at the clock on my bedside table. "Because nobody would help us."

I stared at him in shock. What did he mean? If the secret was nearly out how could anybody not assist in locating the cause?

"The only people who would support us are in the books at some point. In Breaking Dawn I believe. Even some of those wouldn't help anymore."

I couldn't see a reason behind this, but I could see another possibility. "What about…?"

He was shaking his head before I could finish. "The werewolves don't want to get involved. Well, those who would have no choice but to follow orders."

"Sam…?"

"The story contained in the books happened years ago. Sam stopped being a werewolf so he could grow up with his Emily, and die at the same time that she does. Same goes for Paul, Jared and Quil among a few others."

"They're… dead?" I asked sadly.

"Not all of them," he replied, his tone brief. He didn't say which ones, and I didn't ask.

"Why won't vampires help you? I don't understand."

He sighed, still staring at the wall. He wasn't enjoying this explanation, and I couldn't blame him. It sounded as though a lot had gone wrong in the Twilight world – Edward and Bella's life – since Breaking Dawn ended; since their story got written.

"I'm sure you know about the volturi?" He turned to read my face.

"Yes." My answer was more wary then it would usually be, now that I knew they existed.

"They aren't happy that humans have been exposed, to put it lightly."

His tone made me shudder. "I'm sure they're not."

"Neither are any other vampires. Our life is different now Abby," his eyes averted mine and stared past me, "we don't live in Forks anymore. There was no way we could have stayed once we became a target. This time there's no way the volturi would stop to listen, even if we could gather witnesses. It's harder now for vampires to exist. Humans are always aware, even though we're only fictional in their mind. Life is harder, and nobody is pleased about it. My family can't stay in one place for too long."

He finally looked back at me. "It's a miracle we have survived this long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. So... Here's my fifth chapter. I made this one longer to make up for the gaps. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to those who have reviewed my previous chapters and those who review this one, it means alot. Hope you enjoy. **

I wasn't sure what expressions my face was communicating, and it didn't matter anyhow. Edward understood that I was too much in shock to think of anything decent to say. I worshipped Twilight, and it was incredibly saddening that the world within it was no longer a place of a happy ending. Tears filled my face and yet I still couldn't speak. A guilt from deep inside me became evident, burning me. I wrenched my eyes from Edward's gaze, his neutral expression, and stared at my movie posters, now with disgust.

If I didn't know about Bella and Edward, if humans hadn't been exposed to their story then they would be safe living a happy life. We had destroyed that, and I was partly guilty for it. What if the volturi had caught up with them? Edward had said they are lucky to still be alive. The characters so many people loved, unaware of their actual existence, could have been murdered and we wouldn't have known. We could have been still reading the books, sighing in contentment at the happy ending at the end of Breaking Dawn. How ironic that it was the fans of these people that had condemned them.

I jumped when I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder. "It isn't the fault of anyone but he who revealed the secret. It isn't right for you to feel guilty." His voice was soft and comforting, and I desperately wished I could agree with him.

Edward let me think in peace for a few moments. It was so difficult to get my head around the enormous difference between the ending of Breaking Dawn and Edward's life today. I came back to the present when Edward removed his hand. My shoulder was now covered in goose bumps, but the temperature of his skin hadn't bothered me.

It was another thing to get used to: as a Twilighter I had felt like I was in love with a fictional character on more than one occasion. Yet it was evident that he wasn't mine to love. He was and always will be Bella's, and even though I could never have him, I was happy for him and Bella. I snuck a glance at him, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

Hearing the question in my mind, he explained, "It is so hard to comprehend. Apparently there are thousands of girls out there who are in love with me. I don't know anything about them, yet they know so much about me. It's unsettling." I wasn't sure how to reply, for I consider myself as one of them.

"It must be horrible to have lost your privacy like that."

He nodded. "It's worse for Bella, as the books are written from her point of view."

"_Mostly _from her point of view," I corrected.

His face was confused for a second before he remembered. "Oh that's right, Carlisle said there was a section from Jacob's point of view."

How had he forgotten? "Yes, and those chapters of Midnight Sun."

It took more than a few seconds for him to remember this time. "Midnight Sun?"

I gaped at him. "You haven't read Midnight Sun?"

His look was very confused, and he seemed oddly vulnerable. "No. I haven't heard of it."

"Oh my Edward! How could you _not_ know about Midnight Sun?" I demanded.

Maybe in a more peaceful time Edward would have been amused by the 'oh my Edward' exclamation, but instead he simply looked at me blankly.

"Midnight Sun was going to be Stephenie Meyer's next novel, but someone who had access to the draft leaked it onto the internet. The first twelve chapters. She ended up posting this draft on her website, and putting the book on hold indefinitely. The first chapter was in the back of the special edition of Twilight."

"Carlisle didn't purchase the special edition. What exactly was this novel going to be about?" he replied slowly. He seemed braced for the worst.

"It is the story in Twilight… from your point of view."

Obviously this was worse than what he had prepared for. He was suddenly on his feet, too quick for my eyes. I only got a swift glimpse of his furious expression before he was on the other side of the room facing away from me. Without a conscious decision to do so, I had gotten up and was walking over to stand behind him. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him in comfort, for the closest I'd been to having Edward in my bedroom had been times when I was looking through Bella's eyes. It was hard to shake the fact that it was actually me speaking with Edward, not me experiencing Bella's life through a novel.

I immediately felt embarrassed as Edward turned around; part of feeling like I was Bella was that I often forgot Edward could actually hear my thoughts. He seemed to be ignoring them now though. He had calmed down somewhat, but his hands were still curled into fists, the tendons sticking out of his forearm, and – using my Bella instincts – I could make out a furious anger deep in his eyes. He was winning in his fight not to growl, yet I could see the struggle it took him to speak so steadily to me.

"This has made it so much worse: not only does this person know of Bella's and some of Jacob's thoughts, but now mine. The only other person who knows these details is Aro, and he would never risk revealing the vampire secret."

"Aro doesn't know Bella and Jacob's thoughts," I said puzzled.

"Since the incident with Renesmee, the volturi made plans to do routine checks on us. Aro, mostly under the influence of Caius and other members I've guessed, have come once to determine whether there is any trouble. He read Bella, Jacob and Alice's minds. Bella used her skill of pushing her shield away to allow him to do so. After Aro had discovered this ability from reading Alice's mind there was no way for Bella to say no. Jacob was even more apprehensive to letting Aro see his thoughts, as it wouldn't be only his that he'd be giving away. It was difficult for him to keep himself from removing his hand, but he too, had no choice. Aro promised he wouldn't intrude so much next time, he did not like displeasing Carlisle and he could see the stress it caused us. However he couldn't resist reading into the minds of his most precious gems, and of course one of the mystical shapeshifters."

By the end Edward's voice was rough and sarcastic. I felt so sorry for him. It's bad enough to have their lives intruded on by Aro, let alone the rest of the world.

"Are you sure Aro…?" I asked timidly.

I didn't need to speak the rest aloud. "No. The volturi may have considered going against their laws to rid of my family, but there's nothing that they could be gain by exposing us to humans."

"What could anyone gain?" This question had been bothering me for awhile. Why did Stephenie Meyer decide to tell the world about vampires through her books? Was she planning to make the reality of her novels public soon? Or was someone else also responsible for this?

"All questions we don't have the answer for. This brings us back to the subject at hand. Are you willing to help us?"

I didn't need to consider it. "Of course."

"Thank you," he said simply.

It was quiet for a moment before Edward edged around me and went to stand beside the bed. It wasn't until he moved that I noticed I had been staring mesmerized at his stunning face with my mouth slightly open. Dazzled was an understatement. If we hadn't been discussing tense subjects then I would not have been able to concentrate on anything other than his gorgeous features, velvet voice and captivating golden gaze.

His cleared his throat and I whipped around, muttering "sorry."

"It's fine," he said briskly.

I walked towards him. "What now?"

"Well, if you are truly willing, then I would appreciate it very much if you left with me as soon as possible. Places on Stephenie's promotional tour are usually kept under wraps until the event gets very close, but we will do our best to communicate with her."

"How long will we be gone for?" It was hard to believe that I actually going to be leaving with Edward.

"Hmm. It's uncertain."

"What do I tell my parents?" I asked.

"That is a problem. Do you have any ideas?"

My mind went through many possibilities, most of them quite stupid and all of them incapable of being a good enough excuse for my absence.

Edward listened. "It will be difficult. I'm sorry but I have to leave now; sort some things out. I'll be back in a few hours or so, or whenever I can. Try to come up with more ideas. It is crucial that your parents don't get suspicious and send people out looking for you."

This had come on so fast. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I will come back, I promise," he assured me.

My mind was reeling. At first I had thought that he might disappear in a puff of smoke as part of my imagination, but now that it had sunk in that Edward really was present, it hadn't seemed to be an option; him leaving. It seemed so odd that he would choose to depart now. We were just getting into the details, the planning. He'd given me the impression that he needed my help as soon as possible, so why would he delay our departure?

He didn't answer any of my inner questions, approaching my window instead. There was no way to keep him here, was there?

"I'll be back soon," he promised again. He climbed out the window swiftly and I turned to stare at a poster of Robert Pattinson dressed as Edward Cullen. It was the closest thing I had now, but after I had seen the real thing, Robert's impersonation of Edward seemed way off.

I jumped in surprise when I heard that familiar velvet, glorious voice behind me. "I'm sure that whoever is behind this would know that we are attempting to reach Stephenie Meyer."

I gaped at him as he dangled effortlessly from my windowsill by his fingertips. "I'm also sure that, as proved by the fact that we've been unsuccessful in our effort thus far, that they are working to prevent us. They seem to know enough about my power to do so; it can't be a coincidence. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, but you could still be in danger. Are you willing to take that risk?"

He seemed impatient as he waited for my answer, though he was having no trouble hoisting himself up.

I can't see how I can say no. "Yes. I'm going to help you. It's the least I can do."

He gave a brisk nod and dropped. I didn't hear the landing, but what moves had he made that weren't silent?

I slowly made my way back to my desk, arranging my chair back in the correct position and taking a seat. I looked down at my unfinished homework, laughing inside at the coincidence as I saw the words 'Edward Cullen' still there as the answer to one of the maths problems. So much had changed since I was last sitting in this seat.

My eyes gazed around the room. I couldn't see any trace left that would have linked to his presence. Nothing was out of place. But my memories were clear.

Edward had really been here. In this room, talking to me. _The_ Edward Cullen. It wasn't a dream or my imagination. Edward was here.

All my excitement that I had been keeping inside due to the stress of the situation now burst from me.

"OH MY EDWARD! I"VE MET EDWARD CULLEN! AHHHHHH!"

Loud screaming and jumping up and down around the room commenced, along with strange, wild, ecstatic cackling. My parents wouldn't come up to investigate; they were used to the fangirl reactions. Although I must say, this one made my previous reactions seem tame.

"AHHHHHH! EDWARD! TWILIGHT!"

It was going to be a long while before I calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while; I've been sick. So I wanted to give some backstory of my character in this chapter. I wanted to show just how deep her love for Twilight is and how much it means to her and how much it has helped her. I hope that came across.**

**If you feel there isn't enough storyline in this fanfiction, and that there's there's too much self-thought or whatever then keep reading because it should become more exctiting the more I get into it. **

**Enjoy and _please_ review!**

It was an hour later, and though I was more composed my excitement levels were still well above average, even for a fangirl like me. It wasn't like this wasn't expected, or even unusual in this situation. I knew there was no way for me to conquer it, which worried me. I couldn't concentrate when I was overly excited. Actually I couldn't concentrate on non Twilight-related things at the best of times, boring school things especially, even when the deadline was dangerously close. My focus was absolutely necessary tonight, yet I still couldn't keep my mind on the difficult task ahead. I just kept picturing Edward's mind-blowing face in my head.

Giving up on the struggle, I allowed Edward's face to pour through my mind, flowing like water but with gentle yet strong tendrils reaching out to grasp every section of my brain. I meekly lied back on my bed and stared at the blank ceiling. After my ecstatic reaction to my visitor – I smiled at the similarity of the 'my visitor' description to Bella's in the case of Riley's intrusion in her room in Eclipse – I had finally taken a seat on my bed; in the exact place Edward had been sitting when he explained to me the series of events that had condemned his family.

I felt deep shame at my response, now that I had calmed down somewhat. I had understood the seriousness of the circumstances at the time, enough to absorb his depressing words, but as soon as he had left my enthusiasm had caught up with me. I felt it slowly receding now, guilt once again taking its place. The Cullens needed my help.

They needed my help, so I needed to face the facts, along with the responsibilities. I was leaving with Edward. Soon. My parents couldn't be suspicious, which seemed impossible now that I was properly giving it a thought. It was the middle of the school term, and my mother could be overprotective at times. It would have to be a good excuse to be accepted. I sighed. The worst thing I could possibly do right now was to let Edward down, but suddenly that seemed inevitable.

It's hard to admit, but I'm accustomed to not having to take responsibility. I'm always reminded to complete my schoolwork, which I do unwillingly. Without those reminders my grades would've fallen below the level they're at now. Everything else in my life is taken care of for me. I don't have many chores, I'm given enough pocket money not to need a job, my meals are cooked for me and my clothes washed for me. My parents are at a stage where their relationship affects how they treat us. With them constantly trying to win us over and manipulate us onto a certain side, it takes little effort to get what I want. However, it hadn't always been this way.

When problems between my parents had first arisen, I had been depressed. I couldn't contain the sadness that trickled into every element of my life, like a tap; impossible to ignore. I followed my older sister's footsteps and kept it inside; a method that worked for her but not for me. She managed to get on with her life while sending the message that life at home was perfect. While actually at home she was always behind the closed door of her bedroom. My little sister had been too young to understand, let alone care too much. With my parents caught up in their disagreements, the unhelpfulness of my siblings, and my silence among my friends, I never got support in my time in the dark.

I could relate very well with Bella on her description of her 'dark ages'; her time without Edward. My time may not have been on as depressive a level, but it was still the saddest time in my life. I was just beginning to grow out of childhood - which had been a tension-filled time but a happier time nonetheless – and discover exactly who I am as a person. This atmosphere at home that intruded into every moment of my life prevented me from growing into who I could be. When I looked back on it now, I can almost see the blacks and greys swirling through the air; the atmosphere taking on a coloured form. That was until a shining light, more powerful than the brightest sun rays, came down (figuratively) and gave me the support I hadn't known I'd been seeking. Twilight.

It was like I woke up, similar to when Bella came out of her protective numbness in New Moon, though not to such an extent. Twilight fought away the dark colours floating in the air around me, and I found that I could be happy even while my parents were yelling at each other downstairs. Through Twilight I met new people, tried new things, found excitement in my life and most of all put a smile on my face.

Over time, the family situation got better. There were still tension but the fights had decreased dramatically, and now us kids were getting more than enough attention. The downside was the competition between our mother and father, but I could live with it much easier than with the shouting and the continuous fighting. I had gone from feeling alone and depressed to learning to live with the circumstances from the influence of Twilight, to being spoilt.

Sometimes I feel guilty for taking advantage of the situation, but I figure it's their problem and I may as well go along with it in a way that suits me while it lasts. I see no need to complain; as long as my life is made simple then I'm happy.

Confusion rose in me as I wondered why Edward had chosen me to help him. I didn't ask him this question while he was here. At the time, I figured that he was just so desperate for help that as soon as he made the decision he approached the closest, willing person who would accept his presence without being asked to be moved to a mental ward. I wasn't sure if this was his exact reasoning, but what else could have drawn him here? There's nothing I could offer that any other Twilighter couldn't. I blatantly refused to examine the possibility that I was indeed… crazy. I couldn't believe that. Edward was too realistic and mind-blowing to be a part of my imagination. If I had conjured up his appearance, he would have been in better spirits. And I would have chocolate brown eyes and be extremely clumsy, or have cold vampire skin, depending on what stage of life I - as Bella - was in.

I seemed to be thinking about this option too much, despite having made the decision not too. I directed my thoughts towards a lighter, though vastly more difficult topic. How was I going to leave with Edward when he came back, without causing anxiety to my family? My forehead creased. Again, the impossibility of the task ahead crushed me.

Suddenly, it was just too much to bear. My head felt oddly clouded and I was losing control more than when I'd had my outburst earlier. So much had changed and it was finally overwhelming me; bringing out a more rational response than my ecstatic fangirl reaction. The air seemed thick as my lungs struggled to keep up with my hyperventilation. I desperately needed a distraction.

My eyes barely focused on my posters before moving on. They paused when they reached my laptop, and without consciously making the choice, my feet carried me there. It seemed to take forever to start up, but eventually my fingers were finding solace in my daily routine. To my disappointment there weren't many updates. As I scanned the 6th Twilight fan-site, the headline of a familiar article at the bottom of the page caught my eye. I had spotted it before but brushed it aside; assuming my chance of getting lucky was non-existent. I stared at it with new eyes. I had found my solution.

I was going to win the New Moon contest.


End file.
